Amityville: And now the screaming Starts
by markab
Summary: Can a house link to a person? Or is it just a pure fluke.
1. Chapter 1

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

SUMMER 1978

Lisa Lysett had finished typing the letter and turned around in the swival chair to hand it to her boss Frederick Davis. Mr Davis was the lead director of the Davis Corporation in New york city and she had worked as his secretary for 4 years.

Frederick glanced over the contract he had instructed Lisa to type and smiled at her over the top of it, "ahhhh, you've saved the day yet again Miss Lysett"

Lisa laughed, "it's never a problem Mr Davis, and I've also completed the rest of the Camberridge contract as well..."

Fred laughed as he placed the contracts into his leather brief case, "...as I've said, you always save the day, I should think about giving you another pay raise"

Lisa blew out a laugh as she covered up her WP with the plastic covering, "I could DO with one...the rents going up again on my building...at this rate I'm gonna be sleeping out in central Park!"

She grabbed her mac from the over the back of her chair and began to pull it on, "...I hope your meeting goes well, tonight...see you tomorrow"

Fred looked on at her sadly as she walked across the foyer towards the elevator, "My'a, Grandson seeing you tonight?"

The elevator binged as it reached the floor, she turned back to him as the doors slide open, "Yeah...I best be going"

XXX

Later, Lisa parked up her VW beetle outside her apartment block across town. Getting out of the car, she grabbed the bags of groceries off from the back seat and hurried up the steps to the foyer and made for the elevator that took her up to her apartment.

Once inside, briefly saying hi to her neighbor, Jerry, she put away her groceries and began opening up the mail she had retreaved from the mail box as she entered the foyer downstairs.

It was offical, the rent was going up and it was a hike to high. She really was going to be wholed up on park bench someplace. She sighed and made for the fridge to pour herself a large red wine.

At 8, Alec Davis came over. They sat on the couch finishing the bottle of red between them.

"I just cannot afford to live here anymore. And IF I find somewhere less expensive around here..."

Alec didn't like the sound of that, "Ohcome on Lise, if you find someplace round here at half the rate you'll be having the rats as roommates"

Lisa shook her head, the rim of the glass on her bottom lip, "Ohhh come on, they're not ALL that bad..."

Alec smiled at her. Then raised his eyebrowes, "...you'a...could always come and stay with me"

Lisa bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "I don't think your grandaddy would like that too much, would he..."

And besides she and Alec had only been dating for 4 months, and he was several years her junior.

"I should I have to worry how he thinks? It's us I care about..."

Lisa put a finger to his lips to stop him speaking any further, "...shhhush...It's too soon"

After going to bed and making love, Alec left early and was gone by 7am.

XXX

Lisa had breakfast and stared at the letter from the landlord, then she fed it through the shredder and picked up her keys, purse and mac and was off to work.

Frederick Davis knew all about Lisa's rent plight, she had hinted at it so many times, and no doubt, Alec might have mentioned it to him.

From her word processor, she looked up and frowned, "...a payraise of that scale just cannot except Mr Davis..."

Fred smiled warmly at her from where he perched on the side of the desk, "but..."

"...I'll be happier with a smaller rent...and besides, if the other girls here found out..."

Fred smiled again and headed to his office, he turned his head to her before he entered, "...if it's a smaller rent you want...then THAT could be arranged, leave it with me..."

Lisa made a questioning face, but he had disappeared into the office and was soon making phonecalls.

Fred had been doing business with a golf buddy called Gordon Hamilton-Clark. As well as a string of money making ventures in the city, he had a side line in cheap real estate out in long island.

Over dinner in one of Mahattan's glitzy restraurants, Lisa and Alec ate with Fred and Gordon. Many casual conversations then led to the property market.

Fred turned with a smile, "I told Lisa about your side line in real estate, Gordon..."

Gordon poured more wine and chuckled, he was a rather over weight man who was receding, and his cheeks were red. He liked his drink.

"Yeah...mostly second hand real estate property out on Long island-it's a far commute to the city, but when you see some of them beauties on the south shore"

Lisa looked at him and tlted her head, "What sorta property? Appartments? That's what I'm pretty much all about"

Alec met her gaze, "...expensive...", he muttered.

Lisa shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it might be out there"

Gordon was shaking his head, "No no no...I deal with some cheap property...have a look at least...who knows, you might see something you like..."

Lisa smiled, "Yeah...what harm can it do...and even if I didn't see anything, it'll be a day out!", she laughed.

Alec took her hand and nodded to Gordon, "You make the arrangements, and we'll be there..."

XXX

The next weekend, Gordon took Lisa and Alec out to Long Island. Robertsbridge, Edgely, Deer park and Tennyson shore. It was a general mix of older style appartments and small clapboard housing on tree lined neighborhoods that was the norm on Long Island.

Amityville was the next stop. A small town towards the ocean. Lisa mentioned to Gordon that she thought this a rich mans kind of area with it's big colonial housing on the streets as they drove by.

But Gordon shook his head and pulled the car into Ocean Avenue and stopped up outside a house that stood at an odd angle to the others. The front door was down the side drive rather than the street like the other houses. Lisa looked up to see two eye like windows look out at her.

Lisa shook her head and turned to Gordon, "There's just NO way I could even start to afford that..."

Gordon looked at the property from the dash and sighed in dismay, "You'd be surprized"

Alec grabbed Lisa's arm before she could vacate the car, "Hey...come on...YOU really think you could afford that?"

Lisa pulled her arm away and got out the car, she came to Gordon's side and stared at the property. It was painted an awful colour, dark blue, it looked like, with a white trim and sun porch.

"So...you wanna take a look", asked Gordon finding the key on his big bunch. Lisa sighed, she was here now, "Why not..."

Gordon lead the way up the drive and showed them the rear, "...this property comes with a boat-house and a double garage, a pool and a patio"

Lisa and Alec looked around them. One of the garage doors had been vandalised. The swimming pool at the rear was drained and full of what looked like black sludge and the patio was full of weeds poking out from the cracked paving.

Alec looked up to the second floor of the house. The wood shingling looked like it had weathered quite badly. The windows to the property were all boarded up.

"Looks like nobodys lived here for years...and who could blame them"

Gordon was leading the way back to the front door, "It's been two years since it was lived in..."

Alec was feeling uneasy, and his stomach started to churn abit, "So..is this why this place is so affordable, because it's gonna cost a buck to get it up to scratch?"

Lisa took his hand, "Hey...it's ok...we are JUST taking a look..."

Gordon stuck the key in the lock and opened the front door and let them into the foyer. Alec wasn't too keen, but Lisa took his hand again and lead the way in. The foyer was musty and looked dank. It was dark because the shuttered when on the windows. There was a door missing that lead to what looked like a dining room and ahead of them was a staircase that went up into the gloom of the next floor.

Gordon managed to open up the shutters to the lounge and let some much needed sunlight into the room. Dust hung in the air as they disturbed it.

Lisa gazed about the living room. There was a bricked up fireplace ahead of her, and two doors either side went out to the sun porch.

Alec noticed that the walls were peeling and the place was in a general state of severe neglect.

Lisa was shaking her head as she lead the way into the dining area, "it has potential", she breathed with a smile. Alec pulled out a chuckle, "YOU serious?"

Lisa looked towards the patio doors. The french doors were broken and there was glass on the bare floorboards.

Gordon noticed her gaze and came to her side, "Vandals...but IF Lisa was to...ahem...take on the property all the repairs necessary will be taken care of"

Lisa swung around astounded, "YOU for real? Seriously?"

Gordon shook his head, "I wouldn't lie to you ma'am...I'm offering 55000 dollars on this property and we could do a deal...part buy part rent till you ready etc etc..."

Alec frowned as he rubbed his belly, "It sounds to good to be true...Lisa, what do YOU want with a great filthy property like this one, huh?"

Lisa went to the staircase and turned, "I want to see some more..."

Gordon lead the way with a big smile on his face. The kitchen was again musty and the sink could do with a good scrub, but it had all the mod cons.

The staircase was in the need of a fresh coat of paint and the floor boards squeaked for the most part, but most of the bedrooms were not too bad. Just bare boards with dust in the air. The attic rooms were must the same save for a door missing from the room that faced the river.

Having one more look around, they were soon back inside Gordon's car parked on the curb. Alec was pleased to be out of that house. He had a clouded feeling over his mind and his stomach had churned. AND he was cold, even though it was 70+ degrees today.

Gordon locked up the property and hurried towards the car. Once he was inside, they drove off.

XXX

In an Amityville pizza bar, the three of them had a late afternoon snack and the house on Ocean avenue was the hot topic of conversation.

"So...i've been meaning to ask...", said Lisa as she cut through her hot and spicy pizza, "...save for Alec's comments, WHY is this place so affordable?"

"...because it's riddled with rising damp?", sparked off Alec with a quib.

Gordon chuckled, "because NOBODY wants to live there...not after all wants gone on inside it"

Lisa grabbed her napkin, and was puzzled "what's gone on inside it?"

Alec sighed and turned to her knowingly, "The Amityville horror..."

Lisa was still none the wiser, but Gordon met the younger mans gaze, "...you read the book I take it?"

Alec gave him a smarmy look, "I don't DO much reading...but that's the house, isn't it?"

Gordon leaned back in the seat in the booth they were sitting at, "yes it is...you got me there..."

Lisa shook her head taking things in, "So...the Amityville horror? What's the horror part, or do I want to know? IT HAS got rising damp, right?"

Gordon shook his head and sighed, "I wish it did...you see, four years ago some guy picked up a rifle and gunned down his whole family there...blood up the walls you name it..."

Lisa shuddered, She felt cold.

Gordon laughed, "and THEN a year later some couple decide to cash in their misfortune and fabricated a story that the place is infested by spooks"

Lisa rubbed her cheek. Was all this for real?

Alec was eager to get going, and called for the check.

Gordon leaned forward, "Course it's not the houses' fault that they'd ran off...some say it's because of a massive pile of debt that did it...TOO MUCH for them to handle"

Alec was flippant, "Is that what you heard"

Gordon met his gaze, "yeah it was...and believe me the bank were very much happy to sell it on to me to sale off"

Alec laughed, "So YOU got yourself lumbered with a white elephant and NOW you're trying to off load it to Lisa...come on Lise it's time to get the hell out of here..."

"The book came out a few months after I bought it! The only visitors it had was those nutjobs who believe in all that sort of thing...the place just needs a chance...someone to put spell to those rumours of...you know"

Lisa stood up and grabbed her purse, "You know what? I LIKED THE PLACE. It fact I got the impression that the place liked me"

Gordon cleared his throat, becoming all business like, "Ohhh right...and...?"

Lisa swallowed down and not looking at Alec's reaction, she smiled holding out her hand to shake Gordons, "Mr. Hamilton-Clark...how much is affordable...?

_reviews, opinions and thoughts our most welcomed..._

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

EARLY FALL 1978

Lisa Lysett was feeling very pleased with herself. She was the first person she knew of in her entire family, who owned a property. Well. Part owned it.

Stumping up for a deposit from her savings account was no problem and went through smoothly. It seemed that everybody was happy for her. Family, friends, her boss. But it was Alec that seemed to have a problem with it. And he was constantly vocal about it.

As the move got nearer, Lisa started to pack up her appartment. She stood up on a kitchen chair and cleared out the cupboards and wrapped stuff up into boxes.

Alec was helping with a reluctant attitude. Lisa bit on her tongue, she wasn't going to let him put a jonah on this. Seeing that she wouldn't bite, he taped up a box and watched her step down off from the chair.

"I still think you are grazy...that place is too big for you to go rattling around inside by yourself...it's cold, it's damp and it's..."

Lisa shot him a glare as she cleared out the kitchen drawers, "...and haunted? Is that what you are saying? Come on, Alec, out with it..."

"You KNOW the story"

"yeah I DO now! But that's not to say that it's true...it's like what Gordon Hamilton-Clark said. It's all a god damned money making hoax...it's all to do with marketing a book a best seller"

Alec sighed, "but I FELT uneasy there...like something was trying to get into my mind"

Lisa chuckled, "...oh right! That's abit of a coincidence isn't it? You feel uneasy in a place that's meant to be haunted?" , Alec could feel the sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"There's no need for that! I'm JUST telling you how I felt like in there...", he insisted.

Lisa shrugged, and tied her hair back, "...and I felt like it was calling me...that it wanted me to live there, because it could see that I was an OK kinda girl"

Alec bit his lip. She was messing about again.

"Well...if there's NOTHING I can say..."

Lisa came forward and pulled him into an embrace; "No there's not...and if that's the way you feel...be thankful that YOU won't be living there"

Alec smiled at her, "suits me"

Lisa playfully smacked him on the backside as she pulled up an empty box, "that's settled then...anyways I don't think the house liked you anyway...", she laughed.

Alec laughed, "Feelings mutual, that's for sure..."

XXX

Gordon Hamilton-Clark drew up the formal contract that Lisa Lysett would purchase by a nominal rent. This took another week to finalise at the lawyers, and during this time Lisa was practically living out of cardboard boxes and luggage cases.

Hamilton-Clarke organised a cleaning firm, a carpenter and a plumber to make ready the property, anything for the quick start of finally getting rid of that house.

Frederick Davis granted Lisa time off when it was finally time to move. It was well into September and the last throes of summer were trying to make the day run as smoothly as possible.

A hired truck took Lisa's furniture from her city appartment and out to Amityville on Long Island. Alec borrowed a van to carry across more personal and precious items.

Lisa looked up to the houses front half moon windows . They were reflecting in the late afternoon sun. The fading paint work needed alot of attention but it was the decorating inside of the house that was her first priorty.

Inside the front foyer, Lisa directed where each box and furniture item was to go. The wood floors had been swept clean and there was a fresh smell of paint in the air. She put her hands together and strolled into the dining room. The french doors that lead out to the patio had been fixed, the kitchen had been scrubbed clean and it didn't take long to start unpacking essential items, ie the kettle.

By 10pm, both Alec's and her friends who had helped out, were ready to leave, all stood in the kitchen having a few beers. Boxes lay scattered about across the ground floor. The unpacking was going to be a slow process.

Lisa aired a smile and raised her plastic beaker to them all "here's to you all, a fine job I must say! I couldn't of managed it with out you!"

Everybody bade their farewells and were soon finishing their beers and were on their way out. Kirsty Brown, her friend, washed her beaker up in the sink and stood it to drain off on the draining board, Lisa came forward, " don't worry about that, I'll finish up"

Kirsty pulled her into a hug, "thanks, I must get back...I'm gonna miss you not being around the block"

Lisa laughed, " hey! I'm not gonna let you miss me, i'm gonna be around your place all the time...and you can stay here"

Kirsty grabbed her coat and walked across the hall to the foyer door, it was dark out.

"I'll call you"

Kirsty went out and jumped into the passenger seat of the removal truck, within minutes, a convoy of vehicles left the house, her VW and Alec's green mustang were all that was left on the drive.

Alec came out from the downstairs bathroom and sighed at her, he looked dog tired.

"look, i've gotta early start...", he began, Lisa laughed as she fell into his warm embrace, "you go, I'll understand..."

She wished he would stay, but he was never going to.

"I'll call you", and with that he headed out to the car. The beam of lights reversed out of the drive and was speeding up Ocean Avenue in seconds.

She stood alone in the foyer. The house was quiet and still. With a tired sigh she closed up and strolled into the lounge and put a low lamp on that plugged in, but sat on the floor. The TV set was facing the wall and her couch was on it's side.

Waving a hand, she switched the lamp off and headed upstairs to have a hot tub.

XXX

The next day, Kirsty Brown had just got back from a grocery store run. Alec was waiting for her at the glass foyer of her building in Brooklyn.

"You never said you were gonna be stopping by..."

Alec grinned at her, "do I need a reason why...let me help you with that"

He grabbed a few of the grocery bags and followed her into the building.

No sooner were they on the 5th floor, and Kirsty had the key in the lock, Alec had his hands around her. Kirsty hmmmed in delight.

Alec gently kissed the pulse of her neck, his hands were on her tummy, "I was thinking about telling Lise that it's over between us...now she has her dream home"

Kirsty turned around and faced him. She enticed him with a sweet smile, "it's about time, I was kinda thinking I won't be able to share you any longer!"

Their lips locked and the groceries hit the floor from where they had been placed on the kitchen counter, and no sooner said, they were heading into the bedroom and slamming the door behind them.

XXX

Lisa was back at work at the end of September. Fred was soon upon her, telling her exactly how many errors the temp had made.

She glanced at the folder and sighed at him, "don't worry , I'll soon have these mishaps sorted out"

Fred removed his specs and loosened his tie, "thank you...thank god you are back...hows the house?"

Lisa nodded as she sat down, "yeah, it's great...the commute is something I'm just gonna have to get used to, but apart from that..."

Fred smiled at her, "good...I'm glad everything is turning out swell for you..."

XXX

That evening, Lisa got back to Amityville and drove her beetle into the driveway. The outside lamp was on. She made for the sign on her backseat. It was a small metal sign with two hoops, she hooked it onto the brackets on the lamp and stood back with a smile.

Riverview.

That's what the house would be known as from now.

She entered the house and shivered, it was freezing cold, although the thermostat in the kitchen read 65 degrees.

She turned the heating up and stuck the kettle on, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi, it's Alec...I was kinda wondering whether we could meet up"

Lisa pulled a face as she crooked the phone between her shoulder and cheek, "not tonight Alec...i'm tired...maybe the weekend, huh? I could have a small house warming...count on you for the invites", she laughed.

Alec was silent for a few seconds, "...yeah...why not...call you on Friday..."

Lisa hung up and frowned. Was he acting weird? She shook her head and headed upstairs.

XXX

At Kirsty's appartment, Kirsty was fuming, "you should have just told her! Now we have to pretend at a god damned house warming!"

Alec rolled over and faced her in her bed, "don't think about her...just think about us..."

Kirsty broke into a smile, "She's gonna be well pissed off you know...when she DOES find out"

Alec laughed and kissed her again, "so? What can SHE do"

XXX

Lisa was getting ready for bed when she heard a crash from the bedroom. She came out the second floor bathroom tying up her bathrobe and hurried across the hall into the bedroom.

On the floor was a photograph. A framed Photograph of herself and Alec.

She cut herself on the broken glass from the frame. Sucking her thumb she picked up the photo and turned it around.

The head of Alec was torn off and the blood from her thumb had blotted and smudged where his head once was...

She swallowed and placed it on the side.

Then, went to find a plaster for her cut.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

EARLY FALL 1978

It was blowing a gale outside. Lisa Lysett climbed the stairs to the second floor, closing up the doors as she crossed the landing. She walked into her bedroom and turned her bedside lamp on. Her room faced back, it consisted of a low double bed, a simple lamp stand and a dresser. The windows were dressed up in simple nets and floral blinds.

She quickly undressed and pulled on her night dress, then went to the bathroom across the landing to wash and go brush her teeth.

There was a room with an ensuite, but she found it chilly to sleep in there. She pulled the blind down, filled the sink up, washed her face, pulled the plug and then brushed her teeth.

Clicking off the light she noticed that the doors were open to the other rooms. Frowning, she closed them up and went down the stairs to get herself a glass of water.

Once she had got that, she crossed the hallway and closed the living room door and then, went upstairs and closed the other doors that were open on the landing. Had she not closed them twice already?

Too tired to even think about that, she went into her bedroom and closed the door.

XXX

The next day, Lisa decided to check out her boathouse and double garage. The vandalised door had been repaired. She was put off from using it because of the heap of junk that was piled up inside it.

She was having thoughts about the boathouse, she had no boat so it was of no use to her, but maybe an advert in the paper might put that to good use. For a rent of course.

She sighed and did a lap around the perimeter of the pool. The leaves were falling off the trees in their droves, and it was creating yet more sludge in the base of the pool lining. She looked up at the house. The white paintwork of the rear of the house had shadows of the trees dancing across it.

She then caught glimpse of the net curtain moving on the second floor. Did it move? Was this place haunted? With thoughts and declusional conclusions like that, she was a candidate to be sucked in like the rest.

Maybe a bit of research into the houses past might help.

She phoned into work and got the day off, Fred was good like that. Most of the time. And she made her way into town.

She crossed the road and went into the liberary. She hesitated at first, but went straight for the paperback section and flicked through the A's until she pulled out a copy of the 'Amityville Horror' by Jay Anson. She looked at the cover...yep that was her house...and then she turned the book around and started to read the back...

...On the 18th December 1975, Geor...

She put it back quickly, what the hell was she reading that for? It was all a load of trash anyway...and if she read it, her mind might read too much into things when she was at home.

Bad idea.

She moved and went to the counter...the murders were real...they happened.

The liberary assistant looked up to her, "Can I help you...?"

Lisa shook her head with a smile, "Yeah...I'd like to view some news articles from 1974..."

The assistant came out from behind the counter and lead the way to a side room., "I'll show you how to use the machine...then I'll set it up for you..."

Lisa got to grips with the machine and soon she was sat skipping across news from November 1974, until she came to what she was after.

November 14th 1974.

A mass murder in her house. The son had shot dead his entire family with a powerful rifle.

There was a group photograph of the family, and also a police profile of the killers picture.

She switched the machine off...now this made her blood run cold. Now she was going to think whereever she was in the house...she was killed in this room, he was killed in that room.

She felt sick and needed some air.

XXX

She drove home taking the long way to blow away those awful thoughts about what happened in her house, then, when she got home, she was ready to dismiss that as the past.

This was the now.

Her bins were rolling about the driveway as she parked up her VW beetle and she heaved them back into the place.

She went inside and put the kettle on, and then started ringing her friends...Alec hadn't got back about the invites to the home warming. There was nothing like relying on ones self.

XXX

It was the night of the house warming. 'Riverview' was full of guests and music bleared out from the stereo system in the living room.

Lisa did the rounds and made sure everybody was having a good time. She turned and saw her friend from work Pamela Marlin come in from the patio outside where she had smoked a cigarette.

"Gee that pools seen better days...are you gonna fix it?"

Lisa laughed, "Not right now! I might make a start in the spring maybe...

Pamela laughed with her, "...well you might wanna get it looked at sooner...I dont wanna be funny hun, but it smells of shit out there...looks like something might be crapping in it"

Lisa pulled a face and closed up the patio doors, "I'll take your word for it...another drink?"

Pamela could sense that Lisa was not right. She hadn't be her true self all night. Like she was only pretending to be sociable.

Pamela followed her into the kitchen, "Hey, Hun...are you alright? You seem...I dunno...somewhere else?"

Lisa poured her a wine and waited for a couple of other girls to go into the hall, "It's...it's Alec...I think he might be losing interest in me...", she whispered.

Pamela looked up to see Alec sharing a joke with Bobbie Taylor in the dining room, "What? What makes you think that, hun?"

Lisa leaned her back on the kitchen counter and put her glass to her lips, "Just a feeling I get...I dream about him sleeping with somebody else..."

Pamela frowned at her, "Who?"

Lisa shrugged at her, "I dunno...because in the dream I never get to see her face..."

Her friend put a reasuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey...it's a dream...I'm SURE you 've got nothing to worry about"

XXX

Kirsty Brown was in the foyer, she had been watching Lisa and Pamela Marlin have a talk. This was her chance...she cornered Alec off at the downstairs bathroom, "Hey...I was thinking about you and me taking off", she teased him.

Alec looked around him smiling, "Keep your voice down you don't know who's listening!", he said through the smile.

Kirsty poofooed him, "Ohhhh nobody's listening...they're all trying to have a good time, which is an effort for one of Lisa's boring partys...and besides, walls don't have ears do they..."

Alec pulled her into the bathroom and they kissed. Then pulling appart, he opened the door, "Now go...before we're seen..."

Kirsty looked pleased with herself, she lowered her top and made for the kitchen to get herself another beer. She then had a urge to go to the toilet and bolted up the stairs to use the one on the second floor.

The screaming rocked the house. Someone turned the stereo down and there was a commotion in the hallway. Lisa pushed her way through to the stairs. There was another scream. She darted up the stairs to see two girls at the entrance to the toilet, "Lisa! Somethings happening to Kirsty"

Lisa stuck her head into the bathroom. Kirsty was in fits of sobs. Her face was bright red like it was burning up.

Lisa went to reach over, but one of the girls, Cheryl, shook her head, "No don't I did that...I burnt myself...she's red hot"

Lisa could see that Kirtsy's arms and legs were red raw, like someone had poured boiling hot water all over her.

Lisa and Cheryl stood back, "Can you stand? We need to get you to the hospital or something"

Kirsty got herself up and was still sobbing. They crossed the landing where Alec was soon at the top of the stairs, "Alec! I'm burning up...I'M BURNING UP!" she cried in terror.

Pamela who was behind Alec was looking at the interaction between them. Alec went to take her, but Lisa nodded, "No...you'll burn yourself"

"GET ICE GET ICE" cried a girl called Patsy-Jane.

Pamela came down the stairs and collared her boyfriend, Floyd, "Spread the word...partys over"

XXX

Kirsty Brown was at the hospital. She was being examined on a trolley in the ER. Lisa was waiting outside in the reception area with Alec.

"I hope she's okay...what can be wrong with her?", cried Lisa.

Alec was quiet. Too quiet.

The ER doctor came out from the double doors, Alec was jumping out of the plastic seat in a second, "How is her doc?"

The doctor looked abit miffed, "She is perfectly alright...are you sure she burned herself, because there is nothing on her body to indicate that she has been injured in that way"

"But YOU saw her...she was red as...she was RED", cried Alec.

The doctor nodded, "yes she was...but it doesn't mean she has substained any burns...she has said herself, she has not been near any hot water..."

Lisa came forward, "does she have to stay over?"

"No...she can go home in a couple of hours...then, we will be sure if there's nothing wrong with her"

It was nearly midnight when Kirsty was in the corridor. Lisa could see she was her normal colour, "Are you alright?"

Kirsty shook her head, "I just want to go home...Alec, please take me home"

Alec looked at Lisa, "Sorry...but you are gonna have to clear up at your place by yourself...I need to drive her home"

Lisa followed them towards the ER foyer, "But she can stay over at mine"

Kirsty was shaking her head, "I'm not going back there...i'm NEVER going back there..."

Lisa watched as Alec lead Kirsty off out into the parking lot. Lisa hung still for a while, before going after them to cadge a ride home on the way.

XXX

Kirsty was shaking in the backseat, "NO WAY...I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"

Lisa turned to her, "It's okay...Alec's driving you home...i'll call you tomorrow"

Alec stopped her, "I should stay with her...she's had a scare"

Lisa only nodded and watched as they drove off.

Pamela met her had the front door, "Hey...everything okay? I've done the clearing up...what was wrong with Kirsty, did they say?"

Lisa shrugged and put her hands into her pockets, "I don't know...she seems ok now...I don't understand it..."

Pamela looked beyond her, "has Alec taken her home?"

Lisa shook her head, "Yeah...look, thanks for cleaning up...you didn't have to"

Pamela grabbed her coat, "It's okay...call me tomorrow, hun", she then was heading to her car that was parked across the street. Lisa closed the front door and sighed.

The house was quiet and still. A far cry from Kirsty's ear bending screams of earlier.

She hung up her coat and switched the lights off...she went to the bathroom and snapped the light on.

She had a startle. The mirror was steamed up over the sink, and on it in block capital letters was the words.

**SHE'S A BITCH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the review. I'll what I can do, most of this chapter was written before I read your comment. Yes, the house does like Lisa, and soon, someone will fall victim to it...**_

MID FALL 1978

Lisa Lysett sat back at her desk and drank back the last dregs of her strong lukewarm coffee. She kicked off her heels for a moment, and rubbed her toes as Pamela Marlin came walking across the floorplan.

"Hi...I thought i'd stop by to take you out to lunch"

Lisa put her heels back on, and laughed, "I've got a stack of contracts to do here, I really don't think I'm gonna get any time to..."

Pam put her hand on top of her stack, "You don't want anything to eat, huh? So what's that great big packet of potato chips sticking out of you bag for?"

Lisa pulled a face, rather sheepish, "Just like to get on...OHHHH...it's all this Kirsty business...", she cut her sentence short.

Pamela wheeled another chair across from another desk and sat down, "Ohhhh I get it! You think Kirsty's gonna be standing at the deli counter?"

"she's ALWAYS at the deli counter, it's a wonder how she stays so thin...and...well, I really can't face her"

She started to fiddle with the corners of her intray. Pamela sighed, "Look...is this of because of what happened at the party? Lisa, hun, that wasn't your fault...it's just something that happened...do you think she's gonna be filing a law suit against you, or something? Because if she dared...ASK ANYONE...it was nobodys fault"

Lisa sat back and smiled at her, she tied her hair up and grabbed her mac, "Ohhhh, come on...you're right, it's me being silly...and thinking about it...I'm am rather famished"

Pamela stood up and pushed the chair away, "good...glad to hear it..."

Lisa paused as she pulled on her mac, like she was thinking about something. She looked up at her, "that night...did you see what she wrote on the bathroom mirror?"

Pamela shook her head, she hadn't.

"She's a bitch...in great block capitals. She's got it in for me, and I don't know what i've done to upset her"

Pamela could think of a few things concerning a young guy...but there was no evidence...

"I'm sure she didn't mean it...and besides...", she lead her up the floorplan towards the elevator, "...she wasn't the only one at that party, who's to say it was her who wrote it, huh?"

They waited for the elevator. Lisa turned, "Oh, I was meaning to ask you. Would you and Floyd be able to watch the house next week, Fred's got some business in Hong Kong and I'm going with him"

"We'll be glad to...and I think it's a trip away is what you need, hun"

They entered the elevator and Pamela pressed 1st floor.

"It's just that you get all sorts of kooks and creeps driving by the house at night...do you know, they have the nerve to park right outside the drive, their wheels right up on the walk!"

Pamela chuckled, "Ghost hunters, huh?"

"Don't joke...who knows what they'd do if they knew the place was empty...they might try to break in and everything..."

"Don't worry...go away with peace of mind...we've got your house covered"

XXX

Lisa squinted in the bright sun, as it shone in between the high buildings of Manhattan. It was cold. Cold enough to see your breath. She and Pamela came away from the deli and went to sit on a bench.

Opps the mustard hit the floor.

Pamela laughed and then nudged her, "Look...it's Kirsty"

Lisa slid her sunshades to the top of her head, "See! Didn't I tell you she'd be here...she works across the street, she's always here"

Kirsty was wrapped up in a tight coat. Her shades reflected the sunlight as she crossed the busy street at the crossing.

"Hey Kirsty!", yelled Pamela, waving her hand. Lisa made her stop, "No..."

Pamela shot her a glance, "You've got to see how she is..."

Kirsty looked over in their direction, Pamela dragged Lisa over to her, "We were...you know...sorta wondering how you are, now?"

Kirsty pouted.

"That bad?"

She looked straight at Lisa, "Well...as long as I stay away from your house...i'll be fine"

Lisa shook her head, "My place has got nothing to do with what happened to you, you just being supersticious"

Kirsty turned away, but then, she couldn't help it...she turned and pulled her a snear, "If YOU actually knew WHAT was going on...if only YOU knew"

Lisa could see the girl wasn't going to finish her outburst, because that's what it sounded like, an outburst.

"Knew what? Come on if you've got something to tell me..."

Pamela didn't like where this was going.

"You'll find out soon enough...", and with that, Kirsty stuck her back to her and walked. Lisa watched her go shaking her head. What for dear god was wrong with her.

Kirsty smiled. She felt good that she had said what she said. Once Alec had finally told her...that's when she could laugh right at her...

Her heart seemed to quicken as she walked. It was pounding like mad in her chest. She stopped and leaned on a post. Lisa was still watching her.

She could look back and see her...her vision was blurred. Her head felt woozy. She carried on. People were staring right at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

That's what she kept on hearing...but the voices sounded like they were from afar.

Lisa turned to Pamela, "What's she doing? She's grazy. She's walking in the road!"

The car and cabs honked their horns at her. She shook her head to try and wake her self up. She was on the road, how did she get onto the road? A cab smashed into the back of another car.

Lisa watched opened mouthed, as she saw her seem to come to her senses and get back onto the sidewalk. She turned to Pamela, her chilli sauce was dripping down her front, "She's grazy! What the hell was all that about?"

XXX

Lisa parked up her beetle and got out the car. She was looking forward to a long hot soak in the bathtub. It was dark. She fumbled for her keys and looked sideways to see a lone car with no lights on, suddenly drive off.

She cursed. More kooks. She found the key and stuck it into the lock. Someone moved out from beyond the bushes near to the garage and ran through to the rear of the house.

"Hey! Whos there!"

Her feet were killing her, but she rounded to the back of the house and called out again, "Hey...I see you there!"

But the back of the house was quiet. The bushes were still, the pool full of sludge like it always was.

She shook her head and sighed, and went back to the front door and let herself inside. An hour later two cops were crawling about the property.

Lisa had called them because when she set foot in the dining room and crunched on broken glass, she knew that she had been broken into.

The leading cop came up to the open patio doors, his torchbeam poking about every nook and crannie of a possible hiding place, "There's nobody out there Miss, whoever you said you saw is long gone"

Lisa sighed and held her head, "But look around you...they broke in"

The cop lifted his cap, "Has anything been stolen?"

Lisa blew out a laugh, "Wells that's just it...nothing at all...everything seems to be in it's place"

The cop glanced at the other cop. Lisa noticed it, "What?"

"This door, miss...", he moved over to it, looking up and down the framework.

Lisa shook her head, "Yeah...it's been forced open"

"From the inside"

Lisa shook her head, "Yeah...they smashed the pane and unlocked it from the outside"

"With the force used here...I don't think so"

Lisa was losing patience, "Look...I've had a brake in... do I have to tell you where we are...?"

"...No Miss, I was with the first patrol sent up here back in '74, when..."

Lisa closed her eyes and waved her hand for him not to go on.

"I'm sorry, but I do get allsorts of cranks and weirdos parked up everynight watching the place...", she told.

The police officer replaced his cap, "Miss...this place is gonna attract allsorts of interest...morbidly insane most of them...but I guess that's what you get when you move into a haunted home"

Lisa laughed, "Well, they'll be morbidly disappointed then, won't they...because the only haunting here is them lot gorping at the place everynight"

"Can't do much about that miss, but I've taken down all the details and if there isn't anything else...?"

Lisa breathed out a heavy sigh, "I'll see you out then..."

XXX

The two officers were making their way back to their patrol car that was parked up the drive, "Did she say she lives alone there?"

The lead cop removed his hat and jumped into the car, "Yeah..."

The other officer frowned and sat in the passenger seat, "I could swear I saw someone looking out the window when I was out back with the flashlight. Top window, I saw the curtain move"

The lead cop chuckled as they reversed out the drive way, "the place is supposed cursed, didn't you know?"

And they laughed as they drove off up the street.

XXX

More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

MID FALL 1978

"Alec...you NEED to tell her"

Alec sighed, and rolled out of bed and looked back at Kirsty as she lit up a cigarette, "She's gone away, I can't"

Kirsty rolled her eyes, and exhaled a lung full of smoke,"You KEEP saying that! You can't...there is no can't...just do it"

"She's IN Hong Kong with grandpa...some business trip...I tell her when she gets back"

Alec stood up and went over to the french doors and pulled the curtain aside to look out. Kirsty shook her head, "You're just stalling. You don't want this...you still want her, don't you?"

Alec scratched his head and looked back at her, she looked so aluring wearing that flimsy little night piece that cupped her breasts nicely.

She laughed and stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the side, she patted the space next to her, "Hey...lets not argue...I know it must be hard and that...especially with her being your grandaddys secretary and all, but...I just want you all to myself, that's all"

Alec came over and slipped into the warm sheets, "I WILL tell her...real soon...promise..."

"good"

She went in for another kiss. Alec's tongue rolled with hers. He pulled back, staring back at her, "have you made an appointment to see the doctor? You know...about what happened to you the other day..."

"It was nothing! I just came over over funny, that's all..."

"you nearly got yourself killed...Lisa saw what happened...she said you walked straight into the traffic"

Kirsty grimaced at hearing Lisa's name, "Oh, I bet she couldn't wait to tell you"

Alec cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips, "I thought you said you didn't want to argue... life's too short for that"

Kirsty smiled and kissed him until she was crawling on top of him on the bed and looking down into his eyes, "Not my life...I intend to live a very long time...even if it's only to spite her"

Alec reached over to the packet of smokes and saw that the box was empty, "Have you any more?"

Kirsty nodded, "no..."

Alec jumped up and started to get dressed, he looked at his watch, "I'll go out and fetch us some...I'll try not to be too long...", he teased her with a wink of the eye.

Kirsty laid back on the bed and smiled back a him, " try not to be, in the mean time, I'll keep the bed warm..."

XXX

As promised, Pamela Marlin and Floyd Jenkins were stopping by Lisa's house each day to see if everything was alright. As pam steered up Ocean Avenue, Floyd was having a bit of a moan about it, "What I don't understand is...WHY isn't Alec not doing all this...30 minutes out of our way Pam"

Pamela stopped outside of Lisa's house and turned to him, "I promised I'd do it...and anyway...She says she's getting allsorts of creeps and weirdos crawling about the grounds"

They got out of the car, and Floyd tailed her up the driveway towards the front door. It was dark and eerie. Pam stuck the key in the lock and entered the foyer.

"Jesus christ it's cold in here"

"It's ALWAYS cold in here...that's what the book says", informed Floyd as he switched on the hall way light.

Pamela laughed, "What? You've been reading the Amityville horror? Since when?"

Floyd shrugged, "Since your friend moved in the house in question...this place"

They entered the living room and glanced around then did the same peering into the dining room.

"Whats that smell?... It's coming from upstairs"

Floyd told her to stay still and he went upstairs to the second floor landing. The smell was like a sweet sickly perfume. And it got stronger as he got nearer Lisa's bedroom. The door was open slightly and he pushed it, the door creaking as it moved.

The bedroom closet was wide open. He walked in, the floorboard creeked as he moved in the dim half light because a street lamp was shining in through one of the windows.

A Mickey Mouse clock was ticking on the bedside unit. He turned to the open closet and squinted. The space inside looked dark. Too dark. He swallowed and went over and put his hand in to reach for the light cord.

"Are you okay"

Floyd banged his head on the frame as he jumped. Pamela was standing at the door peering in.

"No i'm not, I've just banged my head!"

"I'm sorry"

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs"

"I did...but you've been gone for 20 minutes...I was calling you"

Floyd found the cord and clicked on the light. The closet was just full of Lisa's clothes.

Pamela turned the bedroom light on as Floyd clicked the light off and closed the closet door, he frowned, "20 minutes? I've just left you"

Pamela laughed and ran a hand through her hair as she picked up a photo frame of Lisa and Alec at some ball together, "I was calling out...you didn't answer so I came looking"

Floyd's heart started to race abit. He felt giddy.

Pamela put the picture down and came over to him, "Hey are you okay, you've gone as white as a sheet"

Floyd pushed her aside and went out into the hallway and then hurried down the stairs, Pamela went after him, "Floyd, honey? What's wrong"

Floyd was outside on the driveway, "I needed some air"

She put her hand to his forehead, "You're running a temperature...I better get you home", she looked up, "Oh darn, I've left the bedroom light on, you go sit in the car, I'll be right back"

Pamela went back inside and marched up the stairs and hurried across the landing to switch off the bedroom light.

The closet door was open again.

"_Pam"_

It was a whisper...like it was in her head.

_"Pam"_

She was hesitant. She swallowed down and went to the closet and then slammed it shut. She then switched the light off and went across the landing.

"**PAM!"**

She swung around...that was vocal!

"Floyd...is that you?"

The landing was a forest of half light and dark shadows. She always had a fear of the dark and the shadows, ever since she was a kid.

_"Pammmm...the darkkkk"_

It was like an unearthly hiss of a voice. She bolted down the stairs and ran across the foyer. She slammed front door after her.

Floyd was in fits of shivers. Pamela hurried along the drive as the wind whipped up the trash cans, toppling them over and rolled across the walk.

She jumped into car and fired up the engine. Floyd turned, " You okay?"

"No I'm not...lets just get the hell out of here...this place can take care of it's self"

She pulled out and drove up the street, the tyres screached as it sped away.

Both not noticing a figure watching from the upstairs window...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

MID FALL 1978

Lisa Lysett was suffering from jet lag after her trip to Hong Kong. She managed to crawl out the cab, paid the driver and headed off.

"Hey, lady...your case"

Lisa breathed out a pathetic laugh and came back to him and grabbed the case, "Thanks...just not with it"

The cab driver nodded and got back in the vehicle and drove off. Lisa fumbled for her keys in her purse. It was still dark, but no doubt as soon as she slipped into bed the sun'll start to rise.

Finding the key, she let herself in and shoved the case where it fell in the foyer before stepping over it and headed to the kitchen. She switched on the light and saw a note from Pamela Marlin.

_Everythingl fine xx_

Good. She sighed and grabbed a glass of water and went to bed.

As soon as her head hit the soft pillow, it wasn't long before she was drifting off into a slumber.

_**"You little bitch. You think I want to spend the rest of my life with you...?"**_

_**Lisa saw that the sun was shining so bright and there was flower girls at the entrance to the church. In the arch. Each carrying a posie of white lillies.**_

_**She looked down at herself. Yes, the yellow frock seemed to suit her well, like Pamela had said.**_

_**She put on her shades and her heels clicked as she strode her the path towards the church. The flower girls were looking at her, clutching their white lillies..**_

_**They wouldn't take their eyes off her. Lisa pushed the heavy door and went inside the church.**_

_**The congregation were sitting there in the rows. All heads turned and faced her at the same time...**_

_**And they laughed.**_

_**They were laughing at her...**_

Lisa opened her eyes as the clockradio screeched out its wake up call. Irritated at being woken up she slapped her palm over the top of it and silenced it.

She blinked her eyes. The room was so bright. The sun was beating in through the curtains. There was a sweet aroma in the room as well.

She turned to the Mickey Mouse clock: _**12.45**_

She had slept for about 7 hours on the go. She must've been tired after flying back from Hong Kong. But mind you...she wasn't going to do that again in a hurry.

She rolled out of bed and headed to the door. The closet door was open, she shut it and turned to see a vase of white lillies on the side unit.

White lillies? Where the hell did they come from...? Then she smiled...maybe it was Pam...it had to be Pam.

It certainly wouldn't of been Alec, that was for sure.

She crossed the hall to the bathroom and heard a door click upstairs. She rounded the bannister and looked up towards the 3rd floor, "Hello? Is there anyone up there?"

Why would there be? She was still half asleep.

She shook her head dismissing such thoughts, and went into the bathroom and grabbed a shower.

After, she pulled on a bathrobe and went down stairs and got herself something to eat. Cereal. That's all she had in. Good job Pamela got in some fresk milk.

Later, she went into town and got the groceries. When she got back she could see someone on her driveway. A man in a dark suit.

Parking up the beetle, Lisa got out and looked at the man, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled at her, "Hi...I wasn't sure that anybody was in?"

Lisa frowned as she opened up the back of the car to grab the grocery bags on the back seat, "Hey if you're selling something I'm too tired to bother...sorry...It's just that I've just got back from a business trip and..."

The man shook his head as he came forward and helped her as she juggled the groceries while trying to lock up the car.

"No it's nothing like that...I'm Peter Kaplin, I live next door"

"Oh...I'm sorry"

"It's okay...I've been away myself...your place was empty when I went away"

Lisa lead the way to the front door, "I moved in a few weeks ago..."

Peter grabbed her keys and unlocked the door for her, "You live alone...?"

Lisa breathed out a laugh, "Yeah...why"

"Nothing...well...I just thought I saw somebody at the window earlier, that's all", Peter went and put the groceries on the counter. Lisa bit her lip, "It's funny...I thought I heard something earlier upstairs..."

Peter smiled at her, his stubble made him look quite the rugged type.

"Do you want me to go up and check it out for you?"

Lisa felt silly but nodded anyway, "Would you? You must think I'm nuts"

Peter laughed, "Not at all...can't be too careful with this place been possessed by evil spirit", there was an air to jest in his tone and Lisa liked it as she followed him up the stairs, "Yeah...most of the spirits that do live here are safely locked away in the liquer cabinet in the living room"

Peter went up to the third floor and shook his head as he looked down to her, "Do you smoke?"

"no"

He sniffed the air around him, "Smells like that someones been up here with a cigarette"

Lisa frowned then shook her head watching him come down the stairs, "I think Floyd smokes, he's married to Pamela my girlfriend at work, they watched the house when I was away"

Peter lead the way down the remaining stairs to the first floor, "Well, it's nice to meet you and all...if you need a cup of sugar at all..."

Lisa shook her head, "...I'll know where to come...thanks...and thanks for checking"

XXXXX

_**The sun was shining so bright. The church was ahead of her. The flower girls at the door, with the lillies. She felt like she couldn't move.**_

_**Alec was then walking up to her...something in white was draped on his arm. Flowing white silks and ruffles of a dress.**_

_**"Lisa...it's good of you to come"**_

_**"Come?"**_

_**The something draped on his arm lifted her veil and smiled at her...it was Kirsty.**_

_**"Our wedding...I know you and Alec never spoke of it...but...well...now you know why"**_

_**And Alec and Kirsty were kissing.**_

_**Lisa stood back. Her yellow dress was turning to a deep red as she ran up the walk towards the church.**_

_**The flower girl on the left held out her lillies.**_

_**"Madam..."**_

_**And there was a scream behind her...**_

Lisa opened her eyes. She had drifted off on the couch watching channel 5. Then, as she rubbed her eyes trying to think how long she had slept for, she heard the phone ringing in the hall.

She went out and answered it.

"Hello"

_"Hi...it's Alec..."_

Lisa lowered the receiver a bit, and intook a deep breath.

_"...look...can we meet up tomorrow...we need to talk..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	7. Chapter 7

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

MID FALL 1978

_"It's me not you"_

That thought had gone around her head all morning. Alec wanted to meet up at Central park at 2. By the tone of his voice, he was going to end their relationship. She just knew it deep down in her heart.

She hadn't been able to focus on work all morning, because of those thoughts. The whole thing was going over and over in her head.

But, although it seemed to take forever, 2 O'Clock eventually came around.

Lisa made her way to the park and she saw Alec waiting for her. He was standing up after sitting on an iron bench.

"Hi..."

Lisa plastered on a forced smile, "Hi..."

Alec nodded up ahead, "Wanna take a walk...?"

A walk? Yes it was a bright sunny day but it was also windy and there was leaves being whipped up all around them.

"Alec...what's all this about?"

Alec had his hands dug deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, "Okay...look...there's not any quick smart ways of telling you this but..."

Lisa had guessed already, "It's me not you"

Alec was opened mouthed. But he realised he was open mouthed and nodded running a hand through his hair, "Yeah...look, it's just not working out is it? You and me...and besides...there's something I need to tell you..."

Lisa felt her heart sink...why did she KNOW what he was going to say next?

"Me and Kirsty are getting married..."

It was Lisa's mouth that was open now as she pushed the hair out of her face.

Alec carried on, "...It's not been going on for long...I promise it hasn't but...WE love eachother"

Lisa felt sick. She backed away, Alec held his arms out, "Where you going? Lisa we've gotta talk about this..."

Lisa was shaking her head and then turned the other way and started running across Central park.

The wind was in her face and the grit it blow about made her cheeks sting. Alec was such a jerk! No! He was MORE than that!

The tears were going to come soon and she didn't want to be seen crying out on the streets like some looney.

Too late...she burst into tears at a bus stop and clutched onto a post for comfort.

_**"It's about time he told you"**_

Lisa looked up and saw Kirsty standing there. For some reason her eyes were blood red,

_**"I've been telling him for WEEKS that he should tell you and NOW he has!", **_she laughed. The laughter had a mocking tone to it. Mocking her.

Lisa just stared at her. Kirsty was just standing there in what looked like a hospital gown on her and it was covered in blood.

Lisa clamped her hands over her ears as Kirstys laughter invaded her mind. And then it stopped. Lisa opened her eyes and saw that Kirsty was gone...there was nobody there. She composed herself and walked on, she needed to get back to work.

No...work could wait...

XXX

Kirsty Brown had just stepped out of the bathtub when the door buzzer was going. She grabbed her bathrobe and padded across the landing to her New York appartment to the handset, she picked up the receiver, "Hey...what's all the buzzing about"

_"It's me! Can I come up?"_

Kirtsy pulled a face, "Errrrrrr...yeah...", she pushed the door release and opened the front door ready, then she quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried her damp hair.

Lisa was then in the door way. A scowl on her face for her.

"Oh...you know, Alecs told you, has he"

Lisa was fuming, "All these weeks of lying to me...did you two find it funny, did you? Laughing at me behind my back"

Kirsty rolled her eyes at her, "Ohhhh GIVE ME A BREAK! Alec LOVES me! He wants to marry me! Why shouldn't me and him be together? Oh come on Lisa, you must've of know that you and him wouldn've lasted, you're not suited for one thing"

Lisa shook her head, "You two are unbelieveable! You are not even sorry, are you?"

Kirsty certainly didn't look sorry, " Lisa...just get out will you...Alec'll be back soon and it's better that you are not here"

Lisa backed away and gave Kirsty a dismissive glare, "You know what...yeah I will...YOU TWO deserve each other, I hope you two will be really happy" and with that bit of spite draining her, she was gone.

Kirsty laughed. She shivered as the cold got to her. It was really cold like she was in some kind of icy grip. He teeth chattered together as she hurried into the bedroom. She could see her breath. She had this sinking feeling, like she was falling. It scared her. Her heart raced as she sat on the bed to calm herself down. It was just Lisa...but it was all over now.

Alec was hers and there was nothing that bitch could do about it.

But she still felt like she was falling.

XXX

Lisa let herself into her place and shut the door behind her. She still couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day. First Alec breaking up with her, then Kirsty mocking her.

She hung her jacket over the bannister post and went into the kitchen and turned on the light.

For a second she thought she could hear someone whispering. She poured herself a glass of wine and went into the living room.

Was that creaking floorboards upstairs? She put the glass down and went to the base of the stairs and peered up into the gloom. She then snapped on the light and went upstairs to the second floor. Her bedroom door was open. She crossed the landing and peered inside the room, the closet door was wide open.

Was there somebody inside it? It looked like somebody was standing inside in the shadows.

She jumped out of her skin as the door knocker banged out downstairs

She turned and quickly crossed the landing and hurried down the stairs and opened the door. Two cops were standing there. It was raining heavily she noticed.

"Sorry to bother you mam...but we are alerting everybody in the neighborhood about one of the psychiatric patients breaking out from the mental hospital. We have sealed the whole area off for a search, we advise you to keep all your windows and doors locked..."

Lisa tried to breath out a chuckle, "What, and he'd come here? Do you know where here is?"

"Yes mam...the patient has found to have a great interest about the murders that happened here and about the book..."

Lisa stopped him, "Yes yes...okay...I'll keep the door and windows locked"

The cops left and she closed and bolted up the door.

Turning she suddenly heard a loud crack of thunder and then all the lights went out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review would be great.


	8. Chapter 8

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

MID FALL 1978

The basement. The only part of the house Lisa seldom went down to. The lights had tripped due to the thunder storm. She was on her knees with her head in the cupboard beneath the sink to scramble for a decent flashlight.

She found one.

Slamming the cupboard shut, she hovered outside the basement door as the house was lit up by another wave of lightening. The rain was lashing down on the window panes.

She opened the basement door with a creak and switched on the flashlight. The beam aimed at the steps going down into the deep and dark that lay beyond.

With one hand on the stair rail, she slowly went down the steps aiming the beam of light towards the wall she knew the fusebox was situated.

Her blouse got caught up on a rusty nail on the rail, then after uphooking herself, she tripped but luckily didn't fall over a pile of boxes that had been sitting there untouched since the move.

The beam of light was spot on at the fusebox. She leaned foward and pulled up the tripswitch. She could already hear the pipes go as the boiler went back into work mode.

She could also see the light flood down from the hallway at the basement entrance.

With a sigh of relief, she went back up the steps and leaned on the door as she closed it behind her.

The phone rang.

She picked up the kitchen extension that hung on the wall.

"Hello..."

There was nothing but a build up of static on the other end at first, but then...

**"hello sweetie...hello sweetie..."**, the voice was like a hushed whisper down the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Who IS this!"

**"Its me...I am upstairs waiting for you...sweetie...upstairs..."**, there was more heavy breathing.

She pressed down on the connecter a few times but nothing but the static was on the line, then it sounded like someone was still breathing heavily. She hung up with a sigh.

She looked up and saw what looked like a face peering in at her from the kitchen window. The lightening lit up it up for a second. And then it was gone, nobody was there.

Her heart was thumping in her chest. It did give her abit of a fright. And then it raced further because she was thinking about what the cops had said...there was some looneytune roaming about the neighborhood.

She leaned across and pulled the blind down, then went back to the phone and put it to her ear, she started to dial 911...

But the line was now dead.

She swallowed down hard and hurried down the hall to use the extension in the foyer. That was dead too.

Something smashed upstairs.

Her heart was in her mouth. She looked round for something she could use as a weapon. Only an umbrella was up for grabs. She grabbed it anyway and went up the stairs slowly to the second floor.

She switched on the landing light and saw that the closet in her room was now closed. The vase of flowers was all over the floor. The vase smashed into pieces of small shards of scattered glass. And her bedroom phone extension was open. The receiver was lying next to the phone base.

For an instant she could see the two small flower girls standing in the hall with the dead flowers in their hands.

She shook her head and backed out of the room. A shadow was up against the wall in the opposite direction. It seemed to move. She turned around and suddenly hands were grabbing hold of her. She screamed out in terror, as she was dragged across the hallway. She turned her head to see some grinning psycho laughing at her. It's mouth was foaming. A mouth of rotting black teeth.

The lights were off again as the electricity tripped. The grip was tight and she could smell the grazy guy. He smelt real bad.

"Get off me!"

The crazy was laughing at her. There was a flash of lightening that lit up the outline of the guy. His hair was a bush of tangled mess.

Lisa elbowed him in the stomach and whilst he was rolling around the floor winded, she bolted down the stairs to the front door. She had bolted it locked and the bolts were too stiff to slide across and as she looked up she could see the crazy was coming down the steps. It was grinning at her again.

She screamed and ran through into the kitchen. She managed to unbolt the back door and went out in the back yard. The rain was lashing down around her in great pools. she looked up as another flash of lightning lit up the house.

She ran toward the back of the house and around the pool. She could see the crazy standing on the patio watching her.

And then he was gone.

Just like that.

The cops were at her place in only a matter of minutes when she used Peter Kaplins phone next door. The rain had stopped and the officers were combing the property with flashlights and beating back bushes.

The crazy was gone.

Lisa shuddered from fright and from cold. She dried herself off inside and warmed up at the fire. Peter turned from the front door;

"I'll take another look around for you...then I'll leave you to sleep"

Lisa came forward, "Be careful! He could still be out there!"

"The cops have been all over...I'm sure he's long gone...but I'll check anyway...try to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning"

And with that Peter went out and closed the door behind him. Lisa bolted it up as soon as it was shut.

She then went to bed, but never slept. The sun was up when she came down the stairs in her bathrobe.

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle onto the stove to boil up some water for a herbal tea. Her eyes felt heavy due to the lack of sleep.

Opening up the blind to the window above the sink, she stared out to see something in the pool outside. What was that.

She frowned and taking the kettle off from the boil, she went out the back door and walked slowly to the pool. The air was cold. There had been a frost after the rain.

She came to the edge of the pool her hands were to her mouth, and she screamed. Peter Kaplin was lying there face down in a pool of water.

The cops were there within ten minutes after making the call. The grounds were crawling with the foresnic unit.

Lisa was still in shock. She was inside sitting at the kitchen nook. A mug of coffee was getting cold. Detective Turner came in through the backdoor and wiped his feet on the mat and looked at her, "Miss Lysett. Where were we? Oh yes...",he consulted his pad, "...last night there was a unit round here after you called to say there was an intruder"

Lisa looked up, "Yes...there was..."

The detective seemed puzzled, "But I see this was around 10pm last night...I have information to suggest that the patient that escaped the mental hospital was apprehended no less than 10 minutes after the police left here. And that was in Ireland Place"

Lisa was trying to think. Peter had been here a good hour after the police had left.

"But...it can't be...it HAS to be him...the crazy..."

The detective leaned back in his chair, "Impossible...whatever happened to Mr Kaplin last night, has got nothing to do with that mental patient "

Both Lisa and the cop looked round as one of the foresnic guys was at the back door, "Sir...can I speak to you"

"I'll be back in a minute", he told Lisa and followed the foresnic guy out back.

"What is it?"

"The Medical Examiner is ready to take the body from the grounds...sir...the face...the horror in that guys face..."

"Horror?"

"Yes...He said that...if he hadn't know better, that this guy had died from fright!"

Inside Lisa couldn't hear a word as she peered out of the kitchen window at them. The detective seemed to sense her because he looked her way and she leaned back.

After the police had gone, it was getting late into the evening. Lisa curled up on the couch in the living room but she felt abit cold. And every shadow seemed to play games with her.

The TV was on. Channel 5. The volume was low, but when she saw the image of her house on screen, she grabbed the remote and upped the sound.

_**"...more news around town...there was yet more intrigue around the infamous Amityville horror house in Ocean Avenue. Police were called to the property this morning when a body was found in the pool at the rear of the house. The house, that has been the basis of a best selling book, the Amityville horror, has a history of tragedy, the worst being the mass murder of an entire family 4 years ago, but at this stage it is not understood that the deceased lived in the property..."**_

Lisa sighed and decided to get a shower, that was ALL she needed, yet MORE people would invade her space. More kooks and creeps outside in there cars wanting a piece of the action.

She was slowly coming to realise that, just maybe, buying this house was a huge huge mistake...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictionous and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

LATE FALL 1978

_**"You want to go back on the contract? Hell why? I know there was all that business a few weeks back about the death of your neighbor..."**_

_**"I can't stay there, can't you see that...the place IS cursed...not by ghosts, but by bad luck...since the first day I moved in my life has gone down the toilet...Ohhhh, I don't know...I think I might be losing my mind"**_

_**"you can't blame that on a house"**_

_**"I'm not...really...I'm not...but if a place is jinxed, its jinxed. And have you heard the latest...they are making a movie..."**_

_**"a movie...?"**_

_**"Yeah...a movie based upon the book...can you imagine what it's gonna be like living here when that hits the theatres...?"**_

_**"look...i'm sure it's not going to be THAT bad"**_

_**"Just get the ball rolling...I want out"**_

Lisa had come back from the real estate people. Gordon Hamilton-Clark knew how she felt and that she wanted out.

She sighed as she slumped into the armchair. This WAS a great house. But putting up with all the baggage that comes with it? It wasn't for her. Her life was crazy enough as it was.

She went into the kitchen and saw the mail on the counter. She had picked it up earlier from the mail box. She fingered through them and nearly was knocked for six when she saw the invite.

An invite to the wedding of Alexander Davis and Kirsty Brown.

Were they SERIOUS.

That BITCH steals her man and now she invites her to the wedding so that she can rub salt deep inside the wound.

"I wish something real BAD would happen to you...I really do...", she whispered to the card thinking real bad thoughts, before slinging it into the trash where it belonged.

XXX

Kirsty Brown meanwhile, just had the best two weeks in her life. Alex had taken her to Hawaii for the best vacation you ever hoped to dream of. If this was the bog standard run of the year vacation, what kind of honeymoon was he planning.

She had gone with her Mother to the bridal store and ordered what she wanted. Alex had given her the green light to get what she liked.

And she LOVED the dress she had picked out.

And the price tag. A four figure sum.

Oh, she loved her life and why wouldn't she. She was with the man she loved. Yes he WAS with somebody else when she met him that day...but why be with Lisa when SHE could offer him so much more.

There was one thing that DID bother her, though.

After making love with Alex in Hawaii, she had rolled over and had the most vivid dream. She was making love again...but this time her hands were soaked in blood.

Where the blood was coming from she didn't know...and in the dream she didn't seem bothered about it.

Blood on her hands? Was that telling her something?

She had put it to the back of her mind and was now back at work telling Lois Pierce all about her wedding day plans.

Well...not telling...Lois thought it sounded more like bragging.

They were stood on the scaffold belcony each puffing on a cigarette and having a polycup of machine decaf.

"I can't WAIT! I am gonna have this big old house in the country...I'm gonna have alot of land...I might have a stable and horses...Alex is talking about getting a yacht for the summer season...I can see us now taking it all over the world...champagne and cocktails on board...you could always come, but I know your husband is always busy"

Lois looked at her, "does it bother you? That you stole him from another woman?"

Kirsty laughed. She always found that amusing, "Hey...if it WASN'T for Lisa, I would have never met him..."

Lois stubbed out her cigarette and went back inside the office. Kirsty shivered. There was an icy chill up here on the scaffolding. She looked down to the traffic below in the street. The cars and trucks and buses looked so tiny from all the way up here.

The Manhatten skyline was ahead of her as she shivered again. The suns warmth being shut off by a fluffy white cloud above her. Then she turned and noticed that the door was shut. She went over and turned the latch. It wouldn't open. Hey, had Lois locked this just now by mistake?

She banged on the glass with her hand.

"Lois...OPEN UP...it's cold out here"

From inside, Lois had her back to her at the photostat machine. She couldn't hear Kirstys calls from outside.

Kirsty banged on the glass harder. But nobody inside seemed to even notice her.

There was a clang of some chains. A screw and a nut then rattled onto the floor nearby. She wobbled as part of the scaffold tilted and she was hurtled to the side. She grabbed hold of a chain that was hanging ahead of her with both hands. The chain was sharp and when she let go because of the pain, her hands were covered in blood from all of the cuts.

There was more rattling. More nuts and bolts were falling to the floor. Kirsty was starting to panic. She had lost one of her heels when she was forced to the side at the tilt.

She banged on the glass again. Lois was laughing her head off sharing a joke with Frankie Marshland. They had their backs to her. Frankie had that awful orange and brown tanktop on again.

Suddenly without warning, her hands on the rail were crushed as a heavy piece of scafford was forced onto the rail. She screamed out in terror. Her hands wouldn't move.

She was then knocked flying by a piece of metal from above her. As she fell some of the metal was embedded in her eye. She screamed in horror as she felt the blood trickle down her cheek.

Inside, Kirsty's screams were of silence. The radio was on, Lois and Frankie were laughing and nobody noticed what was going on outside.

Meanwhile Kirsty felt the whole scaffold move. One of the poles had forced itself into her thigh pinning her down as she hung. She could only see out of one eye. As she looked up another piece of metal slammed into her face knocking out all her front teeth. The sharp metal had forced up through the lips and as it was forced away, it tore through the flesh ripping clean off the lower part of her face.

And then, before she imagined the nightmare would never end...the scaffold fell...and SHE fell with it...40 floors, until she hit slap bang onto the hard concrete of the street, her body parts thrown in all directions, her head rolling into the road and crushed by a truck that hit on the breaks...

On the 40th floor, Lois happened to turn her head and notice that Kirsty was no longer standing on the belcony. Strange. She never saw her come back inside. She shrugged and went back to her work.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Amityville: And Now The Screaming Starts.

Disclaimer: I therefore declare that what I write is completely fictitious and have no intention to course offense to those living in the property or the town.

_Sometimes a house isn't haunted at all. Maybe its bad luck that could bring on such events..._

LATE FALL 1978

_**Barefoot, Lisa was walking down a corridor. It was bright and white. Almost clinical by design. She came to a door and noticed that her hands were covered in blood. It didn't faze her at all.**_

_**It was someones blood. She just knew it was. She went through the door and saw the body lying beneath the sheet. The room was bright white and the trolley was of a shiny metal.**_

_**She swallowed and approached the trolley. It was only inches away from her now. There is the aroma of flowers in the air. Lilies.**_

_**She then grabs the sheet at the head end and tugs it away. Kirsty is lying there. Her eyes are fixed closed and she is lifeless.**_

_**Kirsty is dead. **_

_**Kirsty is dead.**_

_**Kirsty is dead.**_

_**And Lisa laughs out in sheer glee. It is like that something is inside her making her feel happy and jubilant of her nemesis' death.**_

Lisa opened her eyes as the phone was ringing. How long had she been asleep for? She remembered going up for a lie down at 7. By the time on clock it was now past 10 in the evening.

She rubs her eyes and picks up the receiver, "...hello..."

_"Lisa, its Pam"_

"Hi Pam...it's late"

_"I'm sorry, have you been out? I've tried to call but your lines been busy"_

"No...I've been asleep"

_"Well it's a good job you are lying down then, because I've got some news that's gonna blow your head right off its block"_

Lisa sat her self up, "Pam...what news?"

_"Kirsty is dead"_

Lisa dropped the phone. She put her hand to her mouth. She could hear Pamela's voice calling out;_ "Lisa? Are you still there honey? Lisa?"_

Lisa composed herself and picked up the phone and put it to her ear, "I'm sorry...it's just a bit of a shock...how? I mean, what happened?"

_"It happened at work...Lisa...she FELL 50 floors!"_

Lisa didn't know what to say. She disliked Kirsty for obvious reasons. But to wish her dead...and she did...she did think that...but...

Suddenly there was a banging on the front door.

"Pam, I'm gonna gave to go there somebody at the door...thanks for informing me"

_"No probs,see you tomorrow"_

Lisa hung up and quickly put her nightrobe on, and hurried down the stairs. The banging continued to hammer the door in.

"Okay, Okay!"

She unbolted it and no sooner was it open, Alex was pushing his way inside.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Lisa was taken aback, "What? Are are YOU talking about?"

He pointed his finger at her sharply, "Kirsty's DEAD and it's ALL your fault!"

Lisa shook her head at him putting her hand to her forehead, "Alex...I've heard...just now...I am sorry for your..."

"SORRY!", he raged, "SORRY?! HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY...IT WAS THIS HOUSE LISA, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT...IT KILLED HER!"

Lisa was not having that, "Hey...that's not on! Kirsty died at work...she was never even NEAR here!"

Alex walked out into the lashing rain. It hammered onto the drive as he rushed over to his car, "Alex come back", she called out.

"GO TO HELL!"

A flash of lightning lit up the house from where Alex was standing. The two half moon windows staring right at him like a pair of evil eyes because the lights were on.

He then got in his mustang and put is foot down on the gas and was off in a screech.

Lisa closed her eyes. What a night.

She closed the door and bolted it shut. She then went into the kitchen to get herself an herbal hot drink or something to calm her nerves.

Alex was upset. He would be upset, his fiancée was dead. He was lashing out at her. Wanting someone to blame. She took her tea into the lounge to collect her thoughts...

**...and at the same time there was a mustang upside down on the Long Island highway in the lashing rain. Its gas was leaking all over the tarmac. And the lightning was striking everything.**

**Police Sirens echoed in the background, getting closer. And so was the lightning to the petrol.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S GOOD TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**


End file.
